Singing Together?
by nezumi1200
Summary: It's normal for bands to follow trends to stay popular isn't it? Well the fastest growing trend just happens to be Yaoi. Some changes are going to have to be made for Vocaloids band members. Akaito X Mikuo. rated M just in case i wanna do something lemony
1. New Trendy Fad Yaoi

Nezumi speaking . Hey all. Recently (due to listening to him non stop) I have fallen in love with the lovely pairing of….

**Akaito and Mikuo!!! **

They are amazing and I love them but sadly they only have one fic in the entirety of and I refuse to let that fly. So I will be supplying you lovely readers with a fic that is not only an awesome pairing that's neglected BUT more then one chapter.

For your viewing and yaoi-ing pleaser… I give you "Singing Together?"

Disclaimer – I do not own any Vocaloid or anything relating to the Vocaloids.

**Chapter One**

**New Trendy Fad… Yaoi?**

Mikuo sat in his small room on the sized tour bus, lowly singing a past song he had done with his sister Miku for a duet for their last album. He twirled his short light blue hair between his thumb and forefinger wondering what the other members of Vocaloid where up to.

The young male had slept in the large bus so many times it could almost be dubbed his home, even though most wouldn't call a bus a house. But Mikuo didn't mind. He and his sister had somehow been recruited to join a new band years ago that somehow sky rocketed to being one of the highest rated bands in Japan for years.

You would think two young kids would have lost the fame but luckily they weren't alone. Besides Miku and Mikuo there were four other members that where featured in every single album they produced and a large handful of other members that made appearances every so often.

Mikuo wasn't able to sing with all of them. He wasn't even too sure if he'd meet all of the lucky ones that had the privilege to be labeled as a Vocaloid but he hoped to meet them all one day.

The door to his room popped open and a girl strode in, planting herself onto the desk Mikuo was sitting on top of the desk he was sitting at and smiling at him cutely.

The girl was the same age as him and had the same pale skin, blue eyes, and blue hair, except hers was currently flowing all the way to the floor while his only past his ear. This was his sister.

"Mi why are you always cooped up in your room?" The girl asked with the smile still on her cute face.

"Ku I'm not always in my room… I was just practicing. Shouldn't you be writing?" He asked her but smiled just as brightly. After being with his sister for so long it became a habit to call each other by pet names and act very similar but they were happy that way.

Their personality helped them to make friends with the other Vocaloid members they came in contact with, making life on the road a little less stressful for their younger hearts.

"Oh! Don't remind me! I'm just not inspired." She giggled and leaned forward to hug him.

Being a member of Vocaloid wasn't all fun and games. Each member had to write his or her own songs. At least one or two a week depending on when the album was to be recorded or when a concert was approaching.

"Miku! Mikuo! Come on!" A girl slightly shorter then the two stormed into the room giggling.

"Where to Rin?" The only male asked first after pulling away from the hug and walking over to the blond girl.

"Manager-sama scheduled a meeting! Don't you both read the memos?" She asked pointing her finger to the two in a scolding manner.

The two blue haired teens dropped their heads slightly and followed after the girl to the front of the bus. The large space was lined with couches and had a table that would normally serve as an eating table for the occupants but in this case served as the manager's desk.

"Hi, hi manager-sama" The three smiled at the manager who beamed at them. The nodded to the other three that lived on the bus with them.

Rin went to take a seat by her brother, Len. Being twins just like Mikuo and Miku they looked identical and adorable hugging each other from their seats on the floor. They sat in front of a male that was stretching his long legs out over the couch. Kaito took up most of the couch as he pet the top of Len's head.

Mikuo landed on the next couch next to Kaito's twin, Akaito. The only difference between the two identical men being their hair. Kaito had dark blue locks while Akaito had bright red locks.

Mikuo took a seat next to his sister catching Akaito's red eyes and smiling although he frowned mentally.

'I live with the guy, but I know nothing about him.' Mikuo thought to himself before manager-sama caught there attention with an energetic "ok!"

"So how is everyone feeling lately." When they all nodded the manager quickly continued. "Good, but now lets get into business. We've been doing some research and although our last few albums have sold our desired amount we want to keep up with the trends don't we?"

The six of the main Vocaloids nodded again.

"Well the latest thing for the younger generation, that being teenagers, our main audience, have lately started a new trends. Manga, anime, novels and live action movies of this genre have been selling like hot cakes. So what's to say we can't stretch it into music?"

They nodded again, more slowly though, with a few asking each other what it could be.

"It's called. Yaoi-" The manager started but was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"Kah! I love Yaoi!" Mikuo and Rin faces light up as they yelled in unison together squealing with each other with bright faces a light blushes.

"Huh?" All three guys made the questioning noise together while their manager tried to stop the girls before they hurt their voice.

"Wait what is that?" Mikuo asked shaking his sisters arm. Both girls looked to him quickly with an odd look in their eyes and he shrunk back slightly.

"Well since _you_ asked, stand up." Rin stated standing up herself and pulling a hesitant Mikuo up to his feet.

Miku scanned over the three other boys with a thoughtful look and her brother was pushed in the middle of the bands circle.

"Hm, Mi looks to much like Len in body size so that's a no." Mikuo stated and Rin quickly followed her statement.

"Yeah and I think Kaito and Mikuo look weird with all that blue together."

Mikuo scratched the back of his neck nervously giggling when the girls squealed and point to the last redheaded male.

"Akaito!" The two girls said in unison.

"Er… yeah…" He asked smiling nervously.

"Stand up!" They said again in unison and he stood going to stand by Mikuo and rising an eyebrow to him, getting the same unknown look from the smaller male.

"Now. Hug him." Miku commanded and Akaito looked at her quickly before shrugging and going to wrap his arms around Mikuo's waist.

Mikuo's cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink at the embarrassment of the height difference. He was an entire head shorter then him.

"Okay. Now lean down a little." Rin commanded a smile forming on her lips when he Akaito had to pull Mikuo a little closer to lean down so his face would be closer. Mikuo looked up and his blush darkened at the close proximity.

"Perfect! Now put a hand on his cheek." Mikuo giggled loudly.

"Sure?" Akaito smiled a little almost laughing when his hand came to just barely rest on the normally pale cheek, as Mikuo blushed harder and gasped, loud enough for him to hear but not the others over the squealing girls.

Working fast Rin rushed behind the read head and jumped up to hit the back of his head. Pushing him the short distance forward and making his lips come into contact with Mikuo's.

His blue eye's opened wider then he thought possible at the feel of the others warm soft lips against his own and he blushed all the way to his ears before realizing after five long seconds that he wasn't paralyzed and he moved back, out of Akaito's arms.

"W-w-what was that!?" Mikuo yelped covering his lips and dropping his head in embarrassment as the two females practically yelled to the point where the windows could shatter. The loud noise was nothing compared to the deep chuckle he heard from the red head.

'I-is he laughing at me?' Mikuo thought, feeling slightly paranoid when he heard the deep amused noise.

"Oh don't get all upset Mikuo! Yaoi is just boys love." Miku giggled hooking her arm over his shoulder quickly but pulling away feeling bad for embarrassing his brother.

"Haha couldn't you have just said that." Akaito laughed louder this time, apparently not feeling the slight bit of embarrassment Mikuo was feeling.

"Well basically that's what it is…" Their manager finally spoke before the girls could make any further noise.

"I don't get it. We sing, not make porn." Kaito spoke up after staying silent for so long.

"Well the same way you and Miku had to sing duets that mainly involved love you will now do that with one of the boys. As with you two." He directed to the girls. "Hetero love is starting to become less popular and we are going to keep up with the times and give the people what they want. Which is currently Yaoi and Yuri. So be prepared to be switching things up."

"So you mean I have to sing with one of the guys now?" Len asked, just to clarify. While he worked in Vocaloid he was always paired with his sister of Miku.

"Yup. Basically most of the song Miku and Rin will be doing will be duets together. You girls also helped me choose for the boys. So Len you'll be singing with Kaito mostly and Mikuo, you'll be with Akaito. So start getting comfortable with each other, the same rules still ably for song writing, except now they should be more romantically aimed and be prepared to be 'lovey dovey' for photo shoots."

The manager finished and looked over the members of the popular band. They each looked over there soon to be 'partners' in silence.

"That's not so bad!" Miku giggled and jumped forward to huggle the slightly shorter girl.

Kaito sat up and looked down to Len, patting his head with an affectionate smile. "Yeah it'll be okay." He stated his opinion after her.

Mikuo looked over to Akaito after scanning over the four.

'I don't think I've actually ever sang with him.' Mikuo thought to himself, feeling anxious and excited as he observed the taller man that was looking over the other four.

When his red eyes moved to catch blue ones Mikuo blushed slightly noticing a smirk playing over Akaito's lips.

"Eh?" Mikuo slipped out before he felt arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled forward into Akaito's chest.

"I can live with this." Akaito chuckled his deep voice to close for comfort giving his opinion like every one else.

Mikuo blushed as his heart pounded faster, trying to pull away but being held to tightly.

"Good!" The manager exclaimed, standing from his seat picking up papers that had been on the table. "Good because we'll be making a short appearance this Saturday. Here's the song choice, your parts are highlighted as usual. Start practicing the parts and your appearance as an 'item.'"

Their manager stood and left to the drivers' pit. Leaving the Vocaloid members to themselves.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Miku squealed, swinging in a circle with Rin.

"Should we practice now?" Len asked grabbing Kaito's hand and pulling him off the couch, already becoming comfortable with the idea.

"Uh!" Mikuo started trying to pull away again but not doing much. "Yeah maybe that's a good idea. A-Akaito." Mikuo mumbled when he was squeezed.

"Oh sorry." Akaito chuckled deeply making an odd feeling run over Mikuo that he couldn't quite explain before he was released.

'What was that…' Mikuo asked himself moving off to the side as Mikuo started.

The blue haired boy was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed his cue.

Then when Akaito came after him he was slightly surprised.

Len or Rin usually sang after him. And why was Akaito getting so close when he sang.

'Oh… I almost forgot "yaoi".' Mikuo though as an arm was hooked around his waist.

'At least try Mi!' He saw his sister mouth to him and he swallowed. Looking up nervously to see Akaito's red eyes already on him.

He blushed and hesitantly leaned more into the stronger body and wrapping an arm around the other waist.

'Oh my god why cant I stop blushing.' Mikuo thought nervously as Akaito's part was finished and he was pulled to the side so Kaito and Len could sing their parts.

'Ah… am I going to be able to handle this yaoi thing…' Mikuo thought, his eyebrows knit together as he felt his heart racing and his face growing warmer as he looked up one more time to see Akaito smirking down to him deviously.

END

Nezumi so that was the first chapter. I'm not really sure if there are many Akaito and Mikuo fans out there but I'll still update.

For those of you who did read and enjoy it, please review. They are very appreciated xD

Also I didn't really check this over so if there are mistakes it'd be awesome if you guys told me :3


	2. Comfortable?

Nezumi speaking. Hey kinda couldn't wait to update this so I did.

Enjoy dears.

Disclaimer – I do not own.

**Chapter 2**

**Comfortable**

Mikuo sighed as he started to walk to the room he shared with his sister, escaping the others while they giggled and shouted about the new arrangement. He was just passing the bathroom when he heard someone calling his name.

His sister ran up behind him stopping him in his place while she smiled to him.

"What's up? You don't have to be so embarrassed you know Mikuo, we all have to do this." She smiled softly, trying to be understanding sensing his embarrassment and feeling bad for putting her brother and Akaito in the awkward position. Literally.

He sighed lowly and turned to her completely, trying to look her in the eyes but failing and dropping his gaze to their matching boots.

"I know that Miku… but I don't really know. I don't know him well and I don't know why I'm so embarrassed really." Mikuo told her, he really didn't know why he felt so odd really.

"Aw your cute! Too cute!" Miku giggled and hugged him, holding him against her in a tight hug.

"Miku… that doesn't help." Mikuo said lowly but wrapped his arms around her either way.

"Well it's not like you really have to date him!" She pulled away, making a face close to a pout. "Just get comfortable with him."

"I'll try. I will." He tried to convince her, and himself with the statement.

"Okay, I trust you to. Besides with me hanging out with Rin and Kaito hanging out with Len, its Akaito or no one." She giggled pointing out the little fact. Mikuo didn't always like being alone and they would all be busy. Meaning Mikuo would have to hang out with the redhead no matter what. Noting her brother's slightly surprised face she continued.

"Besides you guys are cute together! Actually… Mikuo! Do you like boys or girls!?" She yelled and he covered her mouth before any of the other Vocaloids heard her absurd question.

"M-m-Miku! What kind of question if that?" He whisper-yelled to her before his hand was removed.

"Well that would explain why you were so nervous." She smiled cheekily.

"Miku! That's embarrassing, shush!"

Just as Mikuo's blush dropped and his skin returned to it's normal pale complexion, the little blond girl came through the door that connected the tight hall to the busses front holding onto someone's hand as she led him closer to the two blue haired siblings.

Akaito looked over Mikuo who slapped his palm against his forehead as his sister giggled.

"Mi~ku you left me! And Mikuo you left Akaito!" She ran up to them and grabbed on one Mikuo's hands bringing it to Akaito's and twining their fingers.

He looked over nervously to his sister with pleading eyes.

"Just try. He's shy Akaito so play nice okay." Was her response and Mikuo almost face palmed himself again.

Akaito smiled (smirked) and nodded to the girl. "Ok. I'll play nice with him." He chuckled in a suggestive tone.

"For a minute I would think you were really gay!" Rin laughed noting the little innuendo.

"And if I am?" His smirk turned into a more playful grin as he pulled Mikuo into a tight hug.

"Well then enjoy yourself! But Mikuo seems like he's going to pass out from embarrassment!" Rin pointed at Mikuo's bright face, laughing freely only causing the poor youths blush to grow.

"S-stop it! Don't make fun of me guys!" Mikuo yelled prying himself out of Akaitos grip and then running the rest of the way into his room, closing the door quickly and leaning against it with a hand held over his racing heart.

He slowly slid to the floor as he started putting the events of what just happened in order, forcing them to make sense in his flustered mind.

After a few long minutes of sitting with his back against the door he heard footsteps coming and stopping just in front of the door.

"I'm sorry mi." She called his pet name, speaking through the door. "Please don't be mad." She tried, her voice sounded a little sad making Mikuo frown. He never wanted his dear sister to feel bad.

"It's ok ku." He used her nickname as well so she'd know he wasn't mad. Folding his legs so his knees where just under his chin.

"Mikuo please… just don't. If he really is gay, I know you'll feel horrible if you hurt his feelings." She continued.

Mikuo frowned. "I don't want to do that… hurt him. I just don't even know about myself honestly Ku." Mikuo said lowly but she still caught it and opened the door bending down to hug her brother from the back and peaking his cheek.

"Don't worry Mikuo. We all would accept you and still love you." She said soothingly and when he smiled back to her she went on with a smile. "Now if you want to you can stay in here or you can come out. We're all just going to be hanging out a little."

"Uh.. I don't know. I think I'll just stay here. Sorry."

"Don't be." She stood up after giving him a squeeze and closed the door for him before going to the front of the bus.

After a minute of looking over the blue, black and gray room that matched the colors he and his sister usual wore he stood up. Taking his time to walk over to his bed and strip of his tight vest. He tossed it across the room to the laundry pile when he heard light footsteps again.

'Why is she back so soon?' He asked himself, hoping his odd mood didn't make her come back earlier then she had wanted to. When he heard three knocks he raised an eyebrow.

"Just come in why are you knocking ku?" He asked stretching his arms up so his back would crack.

"Sorry its not Miku." The deep voice that answered when the door was opened definitely did NOT belong to his high pitch sister.

He turned around to face Akaito eyes wide as he covered his chest like a girl, blushing.

"Hello! You could have knocked!" Mikuo yelled without thinking making Akaito laugh.

"You did say come in."

Mikuo grabbed the first piece of fabric he felt which happened to be by his feet and slipped it on. Hating himself for not looking at him first when he noticed the shirt was Miku's and not his. The shirt barely went above his belly button with spaghetti straps and a bright blue skull with a bow to boot.

"Nice shirt." He commented with a smirk,

"You do realize its not mine." Mikuo tried to defend his wounded pride walking over to his dresser so he could find any other shirt.

"Yeah but I just like to tease you." The statement stopped Mikuo from his searching and he turned to face the taller man with a raised eyebrow. "You just make the cutest expressions." He continued making poor Mikuo blush his jaw dropping slightly.

"See like that." He added again with a genuine smile.

"Did you come here to make fun of me?" The blue haired boy asked, his head dropping slightly so he didn't have to stare at the one across from him.

"No actually to apologize. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable you know. I am actually gay so I don't mind being close to someone so cute but I don't want to scare you or anything."

'C-cute? Gah! Why is this guy so blunt!' Mikuo yelled in his head instead of saying anything back, just staring with wide eyes.

"So yeah, tell me right now what your uncomfortable with and I wont do it." Akaito said after a moment of silence to only be greeted with more.

He started forward asking him at the same time. "Do you mind if I hug you?"

"…No" Mikuo said lowly as the other one got closer, but he backed up, closing the dresser with his back until he was stuck against it with Akaito looming over him.

"What about this." Akaito breathed, his voice low with a hint of devious laughter under it as he pressed close to the boy pushed against the piece of furniture. He raised his hand to cup the normally pale cheek and slowly started to lean down. Mikuo squeezed his bright eyes shut as he saw the other come closer to him. He felt the others nose just brush his and their breath mingle making his heart race faster then he thought possible while time seemed to slow around him.

After an agonizingly lone three seconds the feeling of the others face being so close faded and the hand that had been holding his cheek lifted to his hair, ruffling it as Akaito chuckled lowly.

"Are you planning on teasing me like this all the time?" Mikuo asked lowly after he finally opened his eyes.

"Who said I was teasing you just now?" Akaito said walking away and winking to him. "Start writing. We'll practice more tomorrow." Akaito said and with his long legs was out of the small room quickly.

Staring at the now closed door and taking in his empty room Mikuo lowly asked himself 'what?'

"What?" He said it louder this time and then threw himself onto his bed, forcing his face into the pillow and yelling "what!" much louder.

END

Nezumi speaking

Yeah I know this was short but I sorry. I lazy today and getting caught up in like five different RP's xD

Hope you enjoyed this sadly shorter chapter. =w= I can so see Akaito as a teasing seme and Mikuo as that blushing confused uke xD


	3. I can do this I can act

Nezumi Speaking – hey guys~ hows it going! I am super excited to be starting a new fic so let me just hurry up and upload everything else so I can start my new long awaited (at least I was waiting for myself not to be so lazy xD) fic~

I also just had to say… while writing this all I listend to was "the way you like it" (sex you up) is that odd? XD

Chapter 3

**I can do this. I can act.**

Mikuo lay on his back; eyes wide open only shifting whenever the bus took a sharp turn. He couldn't sleep at all. The bus was already and dark meaning everyone should be asleep even though it was only around ten thirty at night.

The blue haired boy let his head fall to the side of his pillow toward his sister's side of the small room. Miku had already jumped into her bed a few hours earlier while Mikuo was staring at there ceiling trying to think.

"Miku … are you asleep?" He asked lowly while he stared at her back.

"No~" She answered back quickly and turned onto her other side so she could face him. He pushed off his bed and went to lay down next to his sister who scooted over for him before throwing her blanket over him.

"What should I do?" Mikuo spoke lowly, looking down to avoid his sister's eyes.

"About what?"

"…Akaito." The male spoke even lower as he gave a name to his current dilemma.

"Well what's the problem?" Mikuo frowned at his sister's question.

"I don't really know." He started but faded into his thoughts.

'Would it be normal for a brother to tell his sister he was being teased by a gay guy?' Mikuo asked himself while his sister gave him time to analyze his thoughts.

"I'm just not sure I can do this…" He finished filling the quite.

"Yes you can! Just pretend your in a relationship the way you did with some of the girls kinda, is it really because he's a guy?" Miku yelled back at him with a smile.

"No, I'm not homophobic or anything I just never thought into it like that Ku" He defended himself; he knew he wasn't a homophobe.

"Well I over heard manager-sama saying he expected some music soon so maybe you should write or something to get your mind off of it." She offered him with a small smile and he nodded to her.

"I guess." He crawled out of her bed and walked over to his desk that sat in the corner of his room, pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil the turned on the little lamp in the corner before taping his pencil lightly against the paper. The girl behind him fell asleep to the light scrapping of his pencil quickly, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mikuo's bright blue fluttered open and he lifted himself up, noting the slight pain in his neck from sleeping hunched over his desk. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep at his desk. He pulled the white lined paper from his face that had gotten stuck due to his cheek being pressed against it for the night and looked around his room. His sister wasn't there and the window in the corner shone bright light from the sun.

Mikuo groaned lightly before standing and leaving his room. He started down the quite hallways and assumed everyone was in the substitute living room. He pushed open the door to the bathroom, his bright blues barely open.

'So humid…' Mikuo thought to himself after he closed the door. He felt as if he was sweating in the hot room. But why was it so hot?

Mikuo heard the sound of the showerhead turning off and his eyes snapped open. He looked up abruptly and saw red.

Wet, just covered and red. There stood Akaito, hair sopping wet, with a towel wrapped lazily over his hips.

"Gah! I-I'm sorry!" Mikuo yelled, his face shading as he backed away nervously, his back hitting the door.

"It's okay Mikuo." The red head chuckled while he toweled off his damp hair, inching forward to the shorter, wide-eyed male in front of him. The fuzzy material wrapped around his hips just hardly hung on his hips. Bright eyes caught the slipping material and Mikuo blushed a shade that fought Akaito's hair.

"EH!" He ran for it after letting the startled yelp escape his lips.

Mikuo's heart raced in his chest as the moment played over in his head and burned itself into his memory even though he prayed he'd never think of it again.

Akaito looming over him, smirking, his hair tousled and dripping along with the rest of his exposed chest. Mikuo blushed and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. There he sat catching his breath and running a slightly shaky hand through his hair as he sat in the dark recording booth that was somehow pushed into the interior of the bus.

He currently sat just under manager-sama's normal seat, just in front of the wall were he'd stood on numerous occasions to sing. After Mikuo caught his breath he noted the light in the glass booth was one. Mikuo knew he and the other Vocaloids weren't permitted into the technological booth unless manager-sama was present, that being why he knew he'd be safe in the room, but why then was the light on?

He pushed forward and peaked over the large array of controls he wouldn't touch for his life and looked through the glass window and into the sound proof booth.

"Why are Len and Kaito in here?" Mikuo asked himself out loud knowing they couldn't hear him as he started at the two.

Kaito pressed his back against one of the four walls, looking down to Len with a large smirk on his lips. Len stared up at him and his lips moved. Sadly Mikuo couldn't read lips so he could only stare curiously.

"They're just talking… I don't want them to get in trouble…" Mikuo frowned and just as he was about to stand and tell them that they shouldn't be in the expensive room Len reached forward and wrapped a hand on Kaito's always present blue scarf.

The blond fisted the material and pulled the now slightly blushing Kaito down, forcing him down and pushing his lips against Kaito's. Yellow painted fingernail hooked further into the scarf and into blue locks as blue nails wrapped around a thin waist to squeeze before falling further over the blonds backside.

Mikuo's jaw went slack and hung open as he looked at his two friends, pushing against each other and clawing at each other like animals in heat. He blushed after he realized he'd been staring and brushed his hand through his already messy hair. He dropped it and hissed when he hand came painfully against a lifted button on the large difficult panel, making him gasp in fear that he'd broken something when a red light blinked on.

"Kaito! Uh Oooh m-more please!" Len's voice resonated through the dark space Mikuo was in and he realized he'd turned the speakers in the booth on. Suppressing a blush that would have made the youth dizzy from embarrassment he quickly pushed the button again before discreetly crawling from the room. The last thing he wanted was for his two friends to see him. After crawling a safe distance away he stayed seated on the floor. His knees bent so he could rest his forehead against his knees.

After a few moments of silence that allowed poor Mikuo to briefly go over what just happened he heard two girlish giggles echo through the walkway. He looked up to see the two main Vocaloid girls stopping just in front of him to stare at him with raised eyebrows.

"What's up Mikuo?" They questioned, wondering what the boy could be doing sitting on the floor with such a confused look.

"Nothing! … Nothing at all." He answered the two quickly, he wouldn't be able to say anything about Len and Kaito, it wasn't his place. Nor did he want to say anything about the incident with Akaito. The small memory made his cheeks flush lightly and the girls noticed it, and again gained a quizzical look. The girls practically had the same look on and they're fingers were twined around each other's. The two before him created a cute picture of turquoise and bright yellow.

'Everyone is so comfortable with being "together." Especially those two…' Mikuo thought of the boys in the booth to himself as he stared at the two girls. Maybe it was just him that had the problem. Maybe this really wasn't as hard as he was making it.

"You were up writing last night right Mikuo?" His sister questioned and he quickly nodded, remembering he still needed a bath and to brush his teeth among other hygienic activities.

"Good because manager-sama said we're gonna be working together tonight. So you may want to go talk to Akaito so you have something to show manager sama." Rin smiled and filled in the one still on the floor before walking after away after he let out an understanding "Mhm."

Mikuo stood and made his way back to the bathroom, promptly knocking before entering the empty tiled space and working on his appearance. Showering and smoothing his hair that had an odd look after being brushed by his fingers since he awoke.

'I wonder how long Len and Kaito have been so intimate… what if my own sister is doing that!' Mikuo yelled to himself after he'd exited the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes as he made his way back to his bedroom to grab anything he'd written last night.

He then made his was to Akaito's room, praying Kaito and Len weren't there. He looked down to his stack of papers after he'd knocked.

'I have no idea what I wrote… it's probably not going to be any good…' He mused to himself as he flipped through the sloppy papers.

The door was opened quickly and there stood Akaito, now fully clothed and dry. He opened the door wider, silently telling Mikuo to come in with a smile.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come by yourself of if I'd have to go get you." Akaito chuckled in his throat and lead the smaller male to take a seat at his desk before leaning against the desk himself.

"I'm glad I didn't have to." He smiled genuinely down to the boy and Mikuo blushed lightly.

'What's with that expression…' He asked himself before speaking to the red head.

"Um yeah, well we do just have to work. Did you write anything?" Mikuo asked, hoping the little meeting could be strictly business and nothing else (i.e. teasing, harassment, ect.)

"Yeah, I did, let me see what you have." Akaito answered, reaching for the papers he had in his hand. But the blue haired male gripped them tightly and pulled them to his chest. He couldn't remember what he wrote and that meant Akaito couldn't till he was sure they were safe.

"Lets see yours first." He tried to play it off as he reached for small sheets of paper that littered the desk he was told to sit at.

"Those aren't mine, those are Kaito's." was the red heads quick answer as he smirked, Mikuo would have to show him his first this way. The realization of this made Mikuo blush with a slight fear and embarrassment as he remembered Kaito and Len.

"Uh… is Kaito gay?" Mikuo spat out quickly. Akaito looked down to him giving him his attention, meaning Mikuo's sheet music was safe for now while he distracted the red head.

"Why do you ask?" Akaito frowned, feeling slightly jealous, thinking that Mikuo might be interested in his blue haired brother.

"Well I just want to know… if he's okay with the whole coupling thing." He answered smoothly and Akaito's half grin returned.

"Oh, he's more then comfortable. Have you never noticed how he treats Len?"

"Um no…"

"Way before this announcement he was always with Len, if you didn't notice. They have probably been going out for a while already."

"Really?" Mikuo asked, eyes wide as he leaned forward to soak in Akaito's knowledge on the subject.

"Basically. Kaito even leaves the room late at night a lot, most likely to see Len. Miku and Rin both noticed it already."

"I- I didn't even notice." Mikuo's eyebrows knit together and Akaito smirked slightly at the youth.

"You know you're a little dense… but that's a very cute trait for you Mikuo." Akaito's smirk grew and he let a hand fall behind Mikuo's neck, making the other look up to him.

"H-huh?" Mikuo asked, blush growing, not realizing that Akaito's grip was soft enough for him to escape.

"Just like that. You don't notice do you? How Kaito feels for Len or anything else that deals with relationships do you? Good think we were paired for this new trend then. I can teach you." Akaito smirked and leaned down, bringing his face closer to Mikuo's.

"Um n-no, I know things I just don't bother to observe!" Mikuo tried, attempting to move his head back but only felt the pressure of the hand on his neck grow, stopping him from moving away.

"A-Akaito!" Mikuo yelped when he felt the others breathe against his lips as he came dangerously closer.

"Yes Mikuo" He pressed their foreheads together and looked directly into his wide blue eyes. "Does this make you nervous?" Akaito chuckled, as his eyes grew wider. Teasing this boy would become his new favorite pass time if this was how he'd always react.

"S-stop!" Mikuo yelled and his eyebrows knit together in frustration. He came here to work, not be harassed. Akaito quickly released him, instantly feeling bad for making the other sound so upset.

"Mikuo, I apologize. I just enjoy teasing you too much and I forget that you don't like-" Akaito started but was cut off by the other.

"I-its not fair! I can't handle this and I do not know why! Why can Len and Kaito do it so easily? And Rin and Miku? I don't understand why I'm the only one with a stupid problem! I'm sorry… I really am. I wish I could just… get over myself and do this!" He leaned his forehead against his hand and covered his eyes with the other hand.

Warm arms quickly wrapped around his waist and shoulders, and a hand cradled his head.

"I'm sorry Mikuo. Please don't get so worked up over this. We're only required to act like a couple in public but because I'm such a teasing jerk I'm only making this harder for you." Akaito gave him a squeeze. He really did feel horrible. He wanted to be close to Mikuo but this seemed to be pushing the boy away. He couldn't help the way he acted, he wished he could, but when he was close to the boy he just felt the need to grab and tease him, among other things that were blamed on the male body and the fact that Akaito liked guys. But it was evident that Mikuo was not enjoying the behavior and that meant Akaito would have to stop, or he'd completely drive the boy away.

'If I can't have him then I'll be his friend.' Akaito thought to himself, just barely smiling when he felt arms wrap around him, returning the hug. The smile quickly faded though. He didn't want to be the boys 'friend' but he'd have to settle.

"No. I'm going to do this. I don't know why I couldn't… but I will!" Mikuo pushed away so he could look dead into Akaito's eyes, causing him to blush brightly.

"I will do this. For manager sama for everyone else and for you!" Mikuo announced, blush growing as he wrapped his arms around Akaito's neck.

"I can act just like everyone else. I can do this Akaito." Mikuo stated out loud but it was more to motivate himself as he leaned forward, arms tightening around the red head.

Mikuo leaned forward and slammed his eyes shut, blush running up to his ears as he moved into to press his lips against Akaito's. His hands unconsciously moved, one wrapping in blue locks and the other around a skinny waist as he leaned forward and added pressure to the others lips, kissing Mikuo back.

'I wish you couldn't act…' Akaito thought to himself sadly but continued to kiss the boy, losing his grip so Mikuo could pull away whenever he saw fit, but the boy pushed forward. Pressing himself further against Akaito's, a determined look of his blushing face.

'I wish this wasn't an act.' Akaito pulled away. He couldn't do it.

Mikuo blushed furiously.

"I-Is that okay Akaito?" His head fell in an attempt to hid his blush.

The red head wanted to say yes. He wished he could say yes. That would allow him to press against the boy as much as he wanted and to kiss him like his life depended on it but he couldn't. The feeling in his aching chest erased any thought of saying yes.

"Mikuo… we're not in public. You don't have to do things like that unless there's an audience." He said, patting the boy's head. "There's no reason to _act_ when it's only the two of us." He involuntarily put emphasis on the word act but Mikuo didn't seem to notice.

"What?" Mikuo asked, his heart sinking for reasons unknown.

'Akaito doesn't want me to do that? Then… did I just completely make a fool of myself?' The poor confused youth questioned himself as he stared at the red head. Whose eyes seemed sad and defeated.

"Mikuo…"

"I-I'm sorry!" Mikuo shot from his seat and ran for the door, leaving Akaito behind as he ran from the room and to his own.

Akaito didn't chase after him. If he thought there was any hope for the boy feeling anything toward him he would have but he would only cause more problems for the Hatsune twin, so instead he watched the closed door that he'd just ran through. The sad and defeated gleam in his eye holding as he thought to himself.

'I wont do anything more to you Mikuo… I can't because you don't want what I want and I couldn't stand it if what we did in private was _acting_.'

END

So guys~

I wrote a few more pages then I usually do and put some action in this chapter since I've been making you all wait x3 *feels bad* gah oh well. I should be updating sooner! I moved (yes AGAIN for those of you who read my other stuff and authors notes…x3) but I'm kinda in a new groove here. And like last time after moving and getting set up, I wrote like a maniac so I'll be starting that habit again most likely x3

So hope you enjoy and stick around for the fourth chapter of Singing Together and my other fics.

I actually want to start another Vocaloid fic (can only work under pressure x3) possible Len and Kaito or Len and Mikuo… or Kaito and Akaito… or Kaito and Mikuo!!! … Taito will definitely appear in the next one…

But on a side note… GAH I wish I knew an Akaito cosplayer~~!!! I would LOVE them xD because I my friends… cosplay Mikuo~~~

Yeah cosplay. It fuels my soul x3 I have a Len, a Miku, a Rin and a Meiko but NO Akaito! Gah! And he is my second favorite! (sorry Mikuo holds my heart x3) but yeah… I want one of those x3 I'll try to make someone I know do him x3 gah~

Well RNR for more as usual and enjoy of course ^^

Also I've been tempted to change my name. But I have no clue what I want to pick. So far I've come up with

Nezumi1200 (yes I am attached to my orignal name)

.Guppy.

or

GuppyNezumi (lmfao yes guppy mouse. Which brings in the next option)

GuppyMouse

XD what do you guys think. I love Nezumi so I'm like not sure and I love .Guppy. but I just can pick. My friend says I should go with .Guppy. but if I go for .Guppy. she should go for EmoEgg !! lol =w=


	4. Maybe Yaoi Isn't So Bad

Nezumi Speaking:

Heyyy lovely people. Just dropping an update... eating a TV dinner... spilling TV dinner all over my keyboard =w= aaand doodling :D

but besides me heres another chapter for you lovely mikuo and akaito lovers ugh.. I still cant get over last chapter!

Acting! ACTING!!!

yeah right.. acting my bootylicious self.. (that last parts a lie...)

**Chapter 4**

**Maybe Yaoi isn't so Bad.**

Mikuo sat at his desk, his leg bouncing up impatiently and nervously. He was well rested after last night. Just after he'd ran away from Akaito, almost in tears at his own stupidity. He did what any natural person trying to avoid there problems would do after he fled like a fool... he forced himself into a dreamless sleep. He obviously did not want to play that scene over in his head. The kiss he'd attempted on the red head that was shoot down. Even if he hadn't liked Akaito in that sense it still felt horrible to be rejected by someone who teased you without hesitation.

'Does that mean I kiss bad...' Mikuo thought, embarrassed and slightly red in the face.

As if remembering last nights events weren't bad enough Mikuo was scared out of his mind at the moment. His heart was racing so fast because soon he'd have to face Akaito and worst of all... Manager-sama.

When he'd woken up his lovely and always bubbly sister told him Manager-sama had already called down Len and Kaito to talk about how things were going. Soon after her dreaded explanation she and Rin were called.

He would be next, with Akaito, embarrassed, worried and without lyrics, because the blue haired youth refused to show manager-sama anything he'd written. It was all either grossly romantic to the point were it was bad taste, or nothing relating to being in a relationship.

'A relationship with Akaito...' Mikuo thought, his mind wandering as his stomach did back flips.

'Maybe if he'd kissed me more it wouldn't have been so bad...WHAT' He all but fell off his chair at the insane thought.

Kissing... Akaito... more then the peck that made him flustered with embarrassment... that was out of the question! Besides after being rejected the way he was for something so simple as acting meant that Akaito's earlier teasing was just that. Teasing, and nothing more.

'He doesn't really like me either way... he probably liked my stupid reactions...' Mikuo thought, feeling slightly saddened as he leaned over and folded his arms to cover his face as he leaned on the desk.

'Even if I _did_ like him he probably wouldn't even humor me now.' He went on in his head. The way Akaito pushed him back screamed 'no.' Mikuo thought about it. Being in a relationship with the red head, and blushed further before running his fingers through his hair and pushing back the ridiculous thought. He didn't like him, and Akaito didn't like him either. Then why couldn't poor Mikuo get the taller male out of his head?

The door was thrown open with a loud bang as it hit the wall and Miku walked in with Rin close by, both with large smiles on their faces.

"Okay Mikuo you guys are up!" she giggled cheerily before crashing on top of her bed with the blond girl in order to laugh and talk about there new lyrics.

"Thanks..." He said lowly before quickly leaving his shared room, his heart beating so fast against his rib cage it practically hurt.

"Nervous?" He heard the deep voice of Akaito sound next to him, a warm smile on his face as he looked down toward the smaller youth, Mikuo blushed when his bright eyes meet the others.

"A little..." He dropped his head feeling shameful as they walked the short distance to there manager-sama.

Akaito opened, the door and almost held the small of Mikuo's back to lead him forward, but he held his hand back. Manager -sama smiled widely at the two, meaning the others were all successful and he hand nothing but high hopes for the last two, which made Mikuo feel worse.

The two sat Vocaloid's sat in front of there boss who clasped his hands together excitedly.

"Now tell me! What do you two have to tell me? How is this situation progressing? Swimmingly I presume!" He laughed at his own words, doubting that there would be any problem.

"We are doing just fine Manager-sama. There's no need to concern yourself." Akaito smiled, pleasantly wrapping his arm around Mikuo's shoulder.

'He's acting.' Mikuo thought, blushed, holding back a frown before scooting over to be closer to Akaito, acting with him.

"Great! You two look perfect together. Now I'd really like to see some new lyrics you two have written." He smiled to the two and Mikuo's head dropped slightly.

"Uh... manager-sama I didn't bring any." Mikuo spoke quickly but lowly and the oldest mans face dropped slightly.

"What he's saying is that we have yet to perfect our lyrics because we'd like them to be grade A for this new album. We're still going over our work." Akaito filled in, saving Mikuo. Akaito did have lyrics, and he knew Mikuo did too so there was no need to pack on the punishment as if they'd done no work at all.

"Oh! That's perfect. Well I only want to tell you guys one more thing." He said, handing the two sheet music. "We'll be premiering this new arrangement this weekend and you'll all be doing a group song in front of a crowd after a few words are said about the new album. We'll be stopping at a few halls to practice the routine but you have to learn your parts quickly. We only have a few days before this performance. That'll be the only song that day because it's a free function so don't worry about perfecting the new songs just yet. You will be signing autographs for fans and making a public appearance so be prepared. Our first stop should be later this even at a hall for routine and harmony practice." Manager-sama explained quickly, with a serious tone that meant he meant business.

Akaito and Mikuo bowed their heads quickly before standing and leaving the room, the door once again opened for the blue haired youth by Akaito.

"Should we look over the lyrics before we stop?" Akaito asked him once the door was closed.

"Um sure." Mikuo said, feeling awkward as he followed Akaito to his room.

00000000000000

After reading over the parts they'd have to sing together Mikuo wanted to die. It was horrible for him, but Akaito seemed just fine. Although at random intervals Akaito found himself staring to long at the boy, or smirking to himself when Mikuo fumbled over some lyrics and blushed with frustration.

It was cute and endearing. But a reminder that he wasn't his, which usually caused a blank expression to take over his face that Mikuo always managed to catch.

"I'm... sorry... I didn't mean to do what I did yesterday." Mikuo spoke to the red head, once again thinking if maybe they did it again he'd "like it", and then cursing himself for thinking that instead of be "comfortable with it."

"Mikuo..." Akaito laced his fingers in messy hair. "It's okay really. I wont do anything to make you feel nervous when were alone again." He attempted to reassure the youth but for some reason, it felt more like he was ripping out his heart.

Bright eyes looked up to meet Akaito's, a hint of sadness.

'Why do things have to be so confusing...' Mikuo asked himself before a loud series of knocks hit the door to Akaito's room.

He shot back before the door was ripped open, moving away from the warm fingers that had meet his hair only seconds ago to see the others smiling widely.

"Were here! Come on! It's time to practice!" They yelled together before racing away from the door.

Akaito stood, and looked down the the Hatsune boy, holding out his hand for him with a content look.

"Lets go." His deep voice sounded warm and pleasant to Mikuo's ears, and he reached out to take the others hand timidly before he was walked out by a slightly smiling red head.

'I wish you knew I wasn't acting right now.' Akaito thought to himself as he squeezed the blushing teens hand.

'I... I don't even think I'm acting right now...' Mikuo's thoughts practically mirrored the others and his eyes widened.

Was he really being true right now? Was his heart racing because he was embarrassed or because he loved the heat emitting from the others bigger hand as there fingers laced together.

Was he really beginning to _like_ Akaito... Mikuo blushed to his ears as the made there way into the large empty hall, the Vocaloid pairs hanging onto each other and chattering happily.

"Mikuo?" Akaito asked, leaning down and cupping a heated cheek so there eyes would meet. "Are you okay?" He asked him and Mikuo's heart skipped a beat as they looked gazes and Akaito was so close he could feel his breath brush his face.

'He's only acting Mikuo...' He reminded himself before nodding quickly.

"Good..." Akaito smiled again to him and once again his heart fluttered.

"AW!" Mikuo's sister chimed, pointing to them so the other three members saw the close act between Akaito and Mikuo, making him once again turn beat red.

"M-miku! Lets just practice!" Mikuo exclaimed before he was scooped into a hug by his taller staged partner.

The only time Akaito would be able to act the way he wanted would be in front of a crowd. He knew this and he planned to take full advantage of it. If this was the only time he could be close to Mikuo then he'd abuse that privilage til it died, and maybe one day he'd like him back.

"Hai, Hai. Okay, so we all have the floor in the beginning." Kaito started, setting up his friends before the instructor came to direct there movement.

As they practiced Mikuo couldn't help but steal glances at a certain red head, nor could said red head stop looking at the blue haired youth when ever he got a chance.

'This is driving me crazy...' The both thought, there thoughts mirroring each others as they went on and pretended like there close demeanor was an act.

'If I don't like him I shouldn't be doing this...' Mikuo thought as they moved closer while they moved according to the choreographer.

'If he doesn't like me I shouldn't make him do this...' Akaito thought, but acted differently, as he eagerly moved to grab him in a tight embrace.

0000000000000000000

After a hard day at practice the Vocaloids sat together in the living room. All in pairs, Len sitting on Kaito's lap and Miku's head in Rin's lap as the blond sat on the floor, Mikuo himself timidly close to Akaito.

"You two finally seem to be getting along." Miku smiled. "I'm glad."

"Y-yeah." Her brother blushed, forcing himself not to look over to see the red heads reaction.

"Well I'm off to bed." Kaito stated, standing up and grabbing an ice cream cone from the small fridge before readying to leave the others. It'd been a long day and he was tired.

"I'm coming to." Len claimed and stood quickly following after the taller man. The blond wasn't tired at all.

Soon after Rin and Miku disappeared and all that was left in the quite living room were two males, whose hearts were pounding.

"So how did you like the routine?" Akaito spoke first, breaking the hard ice that had tensed the room.

"It was good, really cute actually." Mikuo stated, still nervous to meet the others gaze after his heart raced. It was already beating so loudly he was scared Akaito could hear it too.

"Your not uncomfortable are you?"

"Akaito please..." Mikuo wanted to say he hadn't been acting earlier before, that he was more then comfortable but he didn't know why, but he couldn't. "I'm fine really. As long are your fine we can do anything." Mikuo continued, a sort of sad smile on his visage as he finally looked up at the other, his heart beating rapidly when he realized just how close they were.

Mikuo needed a topic change and fast, because the room had become silent and his heart was beating so fast, and his face felt warmer.

"Uh.. Akaito! I've never actually sang live with you before! Can you let me hear." Mikuo blabbered but soon realized his statement was true. He'd never had a reason to sing live with the other male. He'd only heard his voice through recording but that deep voice sounded so powerful in person the Hatsune boy couldn't imagine how he'd sing live. The thought excited him and he pressed the topic.

"Haha, no. Not today Mikuo." Akaito chuckled lowly and rubbed the boys head.

"But why not?" Mikuo asked, quickly becoming comfortable yet antsy to hear the others voice.

"Because."

"Thats not a good answer at all!" Mikuo laughed as they chatted lightly in the living room.

Conversing as if they'd been friends for life. It felt good. Being like that together.

They laughed together until they were sure the others were already asleep in there rooms and the fact made Mikuo blush with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to keep you up." Mikuo smiled shyly.

"It's okay, I enjoyed my time with you." Akaito spoke softly and Mikuo smiled at the thought that Akaito would stay up just for him.

"Well... um I'm gonna go to bed." Mikuo stated nervously. What kind of goodbye went on between two people that lived with each other but just learned more in one night then they had in months, and was pretending to be your lover?

"Heh, good night Mikuo." Akaito chuckled and leaned down to kiss Mikuo's forehead in an innocent manor.

"Y-yeah." Mikuo stammered before bolting from the room, blushing a bright shade of pink before quickly finding himself in his quite room.

He held his hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat.

'God... I really do... like him.' Mikuo whispered to himself, blushing at his own confession before burying himself under his blankets and smiling sheepishly at the cute good night peak he'd just recieved.

'Maybe Yaoi isn't such a bad thing.' Mikuo thougth before he fell silent and his breathing evened, sending him to the pleasant land of dreams.

END

Nezumi speaking. Okay so this chapter I did in a rush.. sorry but I really just wanted to update and yank mikuo's head out of his ass XD I mean who WOULDNT like Akaito!!!

Damn mikuo.. you must be blind XD

okay well yeah... so as you can see mikuos gettting all more blushy uke for Akaito! He likes hims~

but akaito still doesnt think so and mikuo thinks akaitos just playing! Oh the harsh world of mixed signals probably drives you readers carzy..

XD sorry if I was repetitive but I was REALLY distracted while writing this. So if theres any questions or insults you'd like to leave in a review XD because I swear at one point I confussed myself XD so

feel free to flame or bitch =w= I feel bad if its sucky but really DO NOT HAVE TIME TO RE READ!!!!!! FJIAOGFJRAOGJAIO :3

for more sexinesss review!! RAWR!!!

I love you all.

Nezumi.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Message for my readers.

So I haven't written in years I believe. SORRY HOLY -!

and SUDDENLY I have the urge to write again.

BUT after re-reading my old stuff there are a LOT of things I don't like.

I'm not sure if I should bother to rewrite chapters, (especially things like My Pet, which are a tad long) and I'm also not sure if I should just make a new FF account.

I have a ton of Fic idea's I don't want to put to waste, but my old writing unnerves me ...

PLEASE. Leave me a comment with your opinion.

Should I make a new FF account?

Should I rewrite old chapters?


End file.
